Zazie Rainyday
| english = | spanish = }} Student Number 31: Zazie Rainyday AKA The Silent Acrobat. One of the most mysterious girls of the class, not much is known about Zazie except a few simple facts. Name When Zazie's name is seen it is written in the Latin alphabet, rather than in Japanese. Similarly, Evangeline's name is also written with the Roman alphabet. This seems to indicate that, like Evangeline, Zazie isn't from Japan and is instead from a country which uses the Roman alphabet. This is backed up by the fact that Chisame referred to her as a transfer student . Her name is most closely related to the word "zany" meaning clownish or whimsical. Characterization As mentioned before (this is important), not much information is given about Zazie. She communicates with other characters very little, and speaks even less. She is somehow able to hold a telephone conversation with Ayaka without saying a word. According to Negi's Class Register, Zazie is a member of the school's Magic Club. She performs as an acrobat in the "Nightmare Circus" at Mahora Academy, which is listed as a non-school activity. She also has been shown to see Sayo without the assistance of Negi or holding a closeness towards her like Kazumi. During and after MahoraFest, she is often seen in the company of black shadowy phantoms with white mask-like faces (that occasionally want to eat people (and even ghosts like Sayo)), and gave Chao a tiny dragon as a farewell present. In the most recent chapter of the series Chapter 294, Negi and his troupe break into the Gravekeepers Palace (AKA Fates hideout). However upon entry, they are greeted by Zazie herself, dressed in her Mahora uniform. It appears as though her fingers are developing small points, perhaps priming her claws. She then displays a very high level of magical power by subduing Mana, Kaede and Setsuna, and offers the group a chance to return that very instant to Mahoura, stating that Negi's actions will help the cause the future Chao Lingshen sought to prevent. Upon Negi's refusal of her offer, Zazie reveals her pactio card and artifact Magic Lantern Circus, which enables her to transport Negi into the Eternal Garden, manifested as Negi's first year of teaching class 3A in which both his parents are not missing and only faint memories of the real world remain. Zazie seems to also end her sentences with the words/sounds poyo, pyo or zazi. Appearence in media * Negima!: After gaining Pactio, she gets a set of magical slicing cards. As well, in her costume her facepaint colour changes to that of her appearnace in Negima!? She also gets in her only line of the series in the final episode, as well as her only ever time she smiled (she also speaks lines for the final preview of the series, but that is outside continuity). * Negima!?: Although usually quiet and seen juggling around items in this series, Zazie does speak more often, primarily in small conversations with roommate Mana, which primarily involve her making very bad puns and being scored on them by Mana or whoever else is present. Also, when she is accidentally captured in a trap intended to catch the Black Rose Baron, Asuna refers to her as a foreigner (just like the accusation in the manga). During the "Suka incident", she turns into a squid (which is also her card representation during the final battle, while all the other girls are represented by Armor cards). As an added note, unlike events in the manga, she does not see nor sense Sayo until the mass pactio, only sensing her in one scene when she sees her costume seemingly move by its own (Sayo is actually wearing it).3 Furthermore, the teardrop mark on her face is painted blue (similar to a water droplet) instead of brown. Pactio Zazie pactio connect to her abilty, magic trick as in anime she transform in to a magic clown. Her suka card transform her into octopus. Her cosplay card transform her into a mysterious clown and her armor transform her into a magician wearing a phantom of the opera mask. Zazie's pactio card in the manga has a unique function, The Magic lantern Circus traps the victim in an ideal fantasy world of their own design. When this was used on Negi, he was palced in a peaceful world where his parents were present in his life, Eva was human, and Chao was a normal, non time traveling student. But the illusion was imperfect because elements of reality (such as Paru's goldfish ship being stuck in the middle of the Mahora main Plaza bled through). Zazie commented that if a person became too immersed in the fantasy world, they could never leave. Category:Characters Category:Class 3-A Category:Female Category:Stubs